


friendshi(t)ps

by sahwan



Category: 15& - Fandom, ASTRO - Fandom, BLACKPINK, DIA (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids, TWICE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, University, alcohol consumption, blurbs bc too lazy to write actual chapters, group chat texting, only set relationships are tagged bc there will be a lot of hook ups, set kind of like in the suburbs, use of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwan/pseuds/sahwan
Summary: non chronological happenings involving 97liners(kpop) friendships strongly influenced by skins(the british ver). the groupchat is heavily based on how messenger works(changing your friends nicknames or changing the group name). set in, after, and before highschool.took inspiration from supermoo i love that fic ❤️





	1. chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> labs.... am i right??

beginning of the third year of highschool

* * *

 

 

 

 

mongoose: can someone take a picture of the chem lab?

[jeongguks sent a picture]

mongoose: bitch

mongoose: i mean one thats already finished

jeongguks: oh

jeongguks: my bad

minghao: what did you expect, its jeongguk

jeongguks: the Fuck is that suppose to mean!

minghao: you have two brain cells my dude

jeongguks: at least im smarter than bambam

double b: fuck you dont drag me into this shit

double b: for your information i actually have mine done

jimanji: bc you copied off of me

mongoose: jimin if you had it done why didnt you send a pic!!!

jimanji: i was about to

[jimanji sent a picture]

jeongguks: FUCK

bang: LMAO

mongoose: i hate you all

yerin: as much as i love your middle finger and the wonders that it does, mingyu needs to pass

yug: jimin finger banged you and you didnt let me eat you out?!

jimanji: it was one time!

yerin: best night of my life

yerin: @yugyeom, nice try you arent my type

[jimanji sent a picture]

jimanji: ya welcome

mongoose: fuck jimin, i could kiss you right now

jimanji: pls dont


	2. priority numero uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pick me pick me pick me up!

summer before last year of highschool

* * *

 

 

 

jimanji: can someone pick me up from the train station?

jeongguks: i would but im at work sorry 

jimanji: why respond if youre going to let me down?

jeongguks: i love you!

jimanji: well right now i do not reciprocate those feelings

jeongguks: i said i would! but im busy!

jimanji: i come before anything. get your priorities straight 

jeongguks: baby!

bang: which station?

jimanji: the one near 61st

jimanji: @kook dont ‘baby’ me 

bang: i’ll be there in 15 mins

jimanji: this is why youre my favorite, bangchan

double b: thought i was your favorite 

double b: ok fake

jimanji: are _You_ picking me up right now?

double b: .

jimanji: thats what i thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youre going to see a lot of jimin in this fic bc she’s basically the main chara bc i love her and she’s under appreciated


	3. here lies dong sicheng, he will be gr8ly missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng is prob going to die /jk

second year of highschool probably somewhere in the middle

* * *

 

 

 

[loselose sent a picture]

loselose: does this look infected?

double b: bro that looks narly

lalisa: gnarly*

double b: you get the point

lalisa: @sicheng how did you do that? and when?

loselose: yesterday. mingyu and i were trying to see who can climb a fence the fastest and my leg got caught on a wire...

lalisa: so basically you were being a dumbass?

loselose: yeah, but i won so whos the real dumbass

mongoose: still you

chaeyawn: you should get that looked at or at least get some rubbing alcohol

yug: is it suppose to be that color?

lalisa: i dont think skin is suppose to look like that

loselose: fuck

loselose: someone come to the clinic with me

loselose: what if ThEy nEED TO AMPUTATE MY LEG?????!!!!!!

mongoose: its not that serious, winwin

loselose: im literally going to die bc of you MINGYU

mongoose: SHUT UP IT AINT THAT SERIOUS

mongoose: i’ll take you so just

mongoose: calm down and shut up

loselose: thx ily

 


	4. traitors must perish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun you pussy!

end of the third year of highschool

* * *

 

 

 

jeongguks: anyone going to the beach party saturday?

yug: pretty sure all juniors and seniors are going

jeongguks: okay

jeongguks: let me rephrase 

jeongguks: can someone give me a ride to the beach party saturday

rosie: im carpooling with lisa, come with

jeongguks: count me in ladies ;)

lalisa: ur sitting in the back with gyeom and seokmin

jeongguks: thats not fair

lalisa: lifes not fair

youknow: guys i cant make it 

youknow: im going out of town friday night

youknow: *sadface*

chaeyawn: wtF??? when were you planning on telling us?

youknow: uh... surprise! 

[lalisa removed youknow from the groupchat]

jeongguks: JAEHYUN NO O OoO oOoo! !! ! !

lalisa: traitor.

[lalisa added youknow into the groupchat]

youknow: WTF

youknow: LISAA AA AAA 

lalisa: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 


	5. charity work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even woojin bullies mingyu

fourth year of highschool

* * *

 

 

 

bear: we going anywhere after bangchan’s swim meet?

bang: my house. mum and dad arent going to be home for the weekend

bang: bring drinks

bang: pls 

trashbin: is this your last meet of the year dude?

bang: yessir 

trashbin: you bringing home the gold?

bang: yessir 

bang: or i’ll try

chaeyawn: i believe in you channie

bear: i’m bringing the food

mongoose: thank god someones bringing food 

mongoose: youre a life saver, woojin

bear: i try my best to contribute to charity

mongoose: i hAt e you

 


	6. friday fun night pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gold medalist bangchan or no?

day of bangchan’s last swim meet

* * *

 

 

 

“let’s go bangchan, let’s go!” “LET’S GO!”

the group of friends cheer as they see chan getting up to the stand. he gives them a thumbs up before pressing his goggles on and taking his stance. it was quiet for a few moments, the group huddled together in anticipation then the referee blew his whistle and they were off.

 

“is bangchan in the lead?” bambam asks.

“i think so?” rose answers, stretching her neck to get a better view. 

 

the second lap was intense. bangchan was neck and neck with one of the other boys and the group began to chant again.

 

“let’s go bangchan, let’s go!” “LET’S GO!”

 

it was a close call. they all looked at each other and back at chan who is now getting out of the pool, waiting for the announcer to make the final call. 

 

the feedback from the mic is heard and the announcer clears his throat before he spoke

“i’d like to start by saying congratulations to another great swim year! it was a close call but bang christopher chan from the helmer eagles takes the gold!”

 

the group stands, cheering loudly as the judge places the gold medal around chan’s neck.

 

*

 

“how do you feel? being a gold medalist and all?” yugyeom asks him, throwing an arm over chan’s shoulder.

“this isn’t my first gold medal, yug.” 

“woooah cocky now aren’t we?” jimin nudges chan’s side and he wraps an arm around her.

“time to celebrate!” jeongguk yells, walking towards mingyu’s car. “shot gun!” 

“not if i get there first!” bambam quips, running after him. 

 

mingyu rolls his eyes at the two. “i havent even unlocked the car yet, idiots!” he announces, but bam and kook are already wrestling over the front seat.

 

“so who’s getting what?” mingyu asks. walking towards their cars. him, jihyo, woojin, and bangchan being the responsible chauffeurs. 

 

“we’re getting the drinks.” jihyo inputs, her arms wrapped around rose’s waist.

 

“we’re getting the food.” woojin voices, getting in his car. “jimin get your ass over here!” he yells at the girl tangled in bangchans embrace.

 

“yes dad, hold on.” she protests, trying to pry herself out of chan’s hold but he tightens. 

“channie! woojin’s actually going to murder me if you don’t let go.” 

 

he smiles at this, his dimples being apparent.

 

“jimin!” woojin yells again. she struggles but finally detaches herself from chan and flicks him off as she runs over to woojin, sitting in the front seat.

 

“took you long enough.” jaehyun teases. 

“shut up.”

 

*

 

woojin ends up going to a pizza parlor because minghao was complaining they get chicken way too often. fortunately for woojin the pizza place he stopped by sells chicken too. 

 

“can we get like three large pizzas?” woojin says to the worker.

“toppings?”

he pauses and looks over to jimin who is next to him.

“channie likes mushrooms.”

“pepperoni, sausage, and mushrooms for all three.”

“is that all?”

“can we also get two orders of the parmesan garlic chicken wings.”

“bone in or bone out?”

woojin looks over at jimin again.

“bone out.” she says.

“what the lady said.” woojin tells the cashier.

lisa jumps on woojins back and he yelps.

“can we also get some mostaccioli?” she asks, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout. 

woojin sighs. “fine.”

 

*

 

“dont you think thats too much?” yuju asks yugyeom as he struggles to carry three 12 packs. 

“there’s never too much.” he retorts, placing the alcohol on the counter. jihyo behind him with two bottles of vodka and a bottle of jack. 

“whats the occasion?” the cashier asks.

“birthday.” jihyo lies.

he asks for an id and jihyo hands him her fake one. he looks it over and accepts.

 

they’re loading the car and jihyo sighs in relief.

“i always get scared they’re gunna find out it’s fake.”

 

seokmin takes the id from her back pocket and laughs. “well, miss samantha park, it looks legitimate to me.” 

 

“shut up seok!” she whines, swiping her card back.

 


	7. friday fun night pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party hardy w/ the crew!

night of bangchan’s last swim meet

* * *

 

 

 

“where are your plastic cups?” mina yells from the kitchen.

“it’s there somewhere, mina just look for it.” 

“can’t find it!”

“hold on, im busy.” chan quips, dragging a large cooler into the house, jeongguk behind him carrying a large bag of ice. 

“nevermind i found it!” 

 

*

 

“foods here!” jaehyun announces, walking into the kitchen with a pan of pasta, woojin trotting behind with three boxes of pizza and minghao with some chicken. lisa and jimin carrying some soda.

 

“i’m starving.” mingyu whines, getting up from his spot on the couch and grabbing a slice of pizza.

 

“i saw jihyo on the way here but she stopped by the 7/11. probably getting something to mix the drinks with.” woojin informed the group.

 

“who’s with her?” yerin asks.

“rose, yugyeom, yuju, and seok. im pretty sure.” woojin responds.

“its been so long since the last time we were all together.” mingyu voices, chewing on his pizza.

“damn, you right.” jeongguk agrees, picking his mushrooms off and placing them on chan’s plate.

 

moments later yugyeom’s kicking the fence gate open and yelling.

“yo! someone help me with all this shit.”

 

jeongguk and mingyu run outside and help bring in the alcohol. placing the beers into the cooler and the bottles of vodka and jack onto the counter along with the different juices they bought. 

 

“are we all getting fucked up tonight?” hyunbin asks from the kitchen counter as he lifts the vodka up in question. 

 

“hell yes.” mingyu, jeongguk, yugyeom and bambam all respond in unison. 

 

“i also have some nice party favors.” hyunbin smiles, pulling already rolled joints out of his sweater pocket. the four boys cheer.

 

“you know the rules, if you’re gunna smoke, it has to be-“

 

“outside. yes. we know christopher.” hyunbin cuts him short. chan frowns and waves them off. the five boys fill their cups and head towards the patio in the backyard. 

 

*

 

“anyone seen lisa?” yugyeom stumbles to the couch where hyunbin and chaeyeon are nicely snuggled against each other. 

“i think she went to the bathroom with jimin.” chaeyeon answers, her attention not leaving the movie playing on the tv.

“tell jimin i was looking for her.” bangchan says from the couch parallel to him.

 

yugyeom walks over to the bathroom in the kitchen and knocks loudly.

“what!” jimin yells from inside.

“is lisa in there with you?”

jimin opens the door. lisa hunched over the toilet, trying to hold in her food.

“i told her not to take so many shots.” jimin sighs.

“yugyeomie!” lisa whines cutely. “tie my hair please.” 

 

yugyeom sighs and walks into the bathroom before crouching down and holding her hair up.

“why did you drink so much?”

“i... i didn’t... dr-drink that m-muc-“ she throws up and yugyeom pats her back.

“lisa do you still need me?” jimin asks and lisa shakes her head.

“gyeom are you good?”

“yeah, go. chan was looking for you.”

 

jimin takes her half empty bottle of beer and walks towards the living room. 

“what did i miss?” she asks, settling herself in between chan’s legs. chan automatically wrapping his arms around her torso.

 

“well the main guy finds out the girl he loves dies and now he’s trying to seek revenge.” sicheng responds from his spot on the floor.

 

“have you seen mingyu?” winwin turns to jimin.

“im pretty sure he’s outside with kook, and bambam.”

 

*

 

its around 3 in the morning. rose and lisa are taking shots again and yugyeom is trying to stop lisa before she gets alcohol poisoning. jeongguk, eunha, mingyu and winwin are no where to be found. seokmin, jihyo and minghao are playing cards in the kitchen. bambam, yerin and yuju are slumped on the floor, out cold. and woojin is ready to leave the scene.

 

“i have to go guys, work tomorrow.”

“take me with you, i have a family party in the morning.” mina says, getting up from the couch. trying not to step on her friends.

“who else needs a ride?” 

“me.” jaehyun responds.

“me too.” luda says, reaching up to woojin. he gives her a hand and pulls her up. 

“anyone else?” woojin asks one more time.

“i guess you could give me a ride, dad.” jimin says.

“no no no. you’re spending the night.” chan frowns.

“who’s going to bring me home then?” 

“who else, idiot.” chan replies, nudging her head with his.

“guess im staying the night.” jimin shrugs and woojin rolls his eyes.

“bang chan. don’t get my daughter pregnant. i’ll kill you.” woojin deadpans and chan stutters.

“o-of course not! s-safe sex is the best sex.” his face is red.

“woojin leave!” jimin whines, her ears also red.

 

 


	8. welcome back hyunbin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunbin’s back from suspension!

middle of the third year of highschool

* * *

 

 

 

trashbin: guess who’s fucking back!!

trashbin: also i’ve only been gone for a week and i have over 500000000 messages from this chat alone

jeongguks: thank the fucking GODS youre back

jeongguks: if i had to smoke bam’s very cheap kush one more time i would have offed myself

yerin: i second that

yerin: also welcome back hyunbin

double b: i didnt hear these complaints last week

yerin: it was either smoking whatever the fuck you had or not smoking at all

trashbin: well dw im back and better than ever

rosie: i’ve missed you

trashbin: as do i

trashbin: but about you

trashbin: obv

jimanji: you really have a way with words, bin

jimanji: luckily youre cute

mongoose: really jimin

mongoose: youve never called me cute

jimanji: bc you arent

seokseok: are we celebrating hyunbin’s return?

chaeyawn: my house! 

chaeyawn: friday! my mom wont be home all weekend

yug: i’ll bring the alcoholic beverages

mongoose: i’ll bring snacks

lalisa: pick me up yugyeom and we can go on a beer run

lalisa: i’ll fund

yug: hell yes ma’am

jimanji: who can come scoop?

bang: i’ll get you

bang: also hyunbin welcome back 

trashbin: so glad to be back

trashbin: not missing school so much but you catch my drift

jimanji: love you channie

bang: i know

bang: love you too jimin

chaeyawn: you can start getting here after 6!

trashbin: im down

trashbin: so who wants to smoke before school on monday?

minghao: how was your suspension again, hyunbin?

trashbin: haha fuck you.

 


	9. summer bummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first summer break of hs!

end of the first year of highschool

* * *

 

 

 

rosie: my pools open this summer!

youknow: ive been waiting for you to announce that

rosie: yeah we finally filled the crack

youknow: how did your pool crack again?

lalisa: jeongguk

rosie: ^

jeongguks: it wasnt only me!

lalisa: mostly you though

double b: guys

double b: i have summer school

bang: what class did you fail?

lalisa: or classes

double b: @lisa shut up 

double b: @chan geometry 

rosie: how does someone fail freshmen geometry?

double b: maths hard

jeongguks: i also have summer school

jeongguks: failed english

jimanji: i believe that

jeongguks: thanks jimin

rosie: whens summer school start?

jeongguks: june 1st

rosie: damn that soon?

jimanji: what time does summer classes end?

double b: 1??? i think

double b: im pretty sure

rosie: just meet by my place after classes then

rosie: and jeongguk please dont break the pool again

jeongguks: no promises 

 

 


	10. hire me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam tryna get a job

summer after second year of highschool

* * *

 

 

 

double b: jeongguk do you still work at starlight cafe?

jeongguks: yeah, why?

double b: are they hiring?

double b: i need a job

bang: what happened to the job you had?

double b: i quit

minghao: they probably fired him

double b: no

double b: i quit before they could fire me ^u^

bang: what did you do?

double b: i didnt do anything!

minghao: exactly why they fired you.

double b: ming shut up 

double b: jeongguk! 

jeongguks: sorry i was distracted 

jeongguks: but yeah im pretty sure we’re always hiring, but i gotta ask first

jeongguks: i’ll let you know

jeongguks: just dont fuck up if you get the job

jeongguks: it’ll make me look bad

double b: *chris voice* thanks mate!


	11. attack on bangchan

fourth year of highschool

**these are personal texts between the two so their names are what theyre saved as on their phones

* * *

 

 

 

channie: i’m gunna be a little late. just woke up

jimjams: are you kidding

channie: yes

channie: no im not kidding. if you wanna get a ride with yerin, thats fine. i need to shower

jimjams: this is why you should wake up the first time your alarm rings

channie: sorry can’t hear you im in the shower

jimjams: im riding with yerin 

 

*

 

“thank you for finally joining us mister bang.” the teacher says, her face unamused by how tardy the boy is. he gives her an apologetic smile and scurries to his seat.

 

“shut up.” chan murmurs.

 

“i didnt say anything.” jimin smiles, gazing behind her, towards the boy.

 

he kicks the back legs of her seat which elicits an annoyed ‘tch’.

 

*

 

“you know if you’re going to be that late to first block might as well skip and go to second.” jimin voices during lunch.

“yeah, but i don’t have you in second block and if i don’t see you in the mornings i get cranky.” bangchan cooes.

“i’m trying to eat my lunch, bangchan don’t be disgusting.” mingyu blurts.

“yeah same.” jimin teases. and bangchan frowns, pushing jimin with his shoulder.

“i think i liked you two better when you were confused with your feelings and didn’t know whether to get together or not.” minghao took a sip from his gatorade.

“i wasn’t confused.” jimin retorts. “he was.”

“listen i was going through something.” 

“yeah it’s called being a douche.” yugyeom quips.

“i apologized so many times!” bangchan whines, burying his face into his hands.

“you’re one to talk.” lisa murmurs. and yugyeom rolls his eyes.

“that’s different.” he voices. 

 

hyunbin and chaeyeon take a seat next to the sulking bangchan and hyunbin raises an eyebrow.

“what’s going on here?” he questions, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“relationship discussions.” jeongguk informs.

hyunbin’s eyes drift towards bangchan.

“oh the thing with chan leading jimin on?”

 

bangchan sits up after hearing this. his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed into a straight line. the rest of the table laughs.

“dude.”

“sorry bro, just calling it how i saw it.”

“okay fine, maybe i did but i figured my shit out, so leave me alone.” he goes back to sulking. jimin laughs, wrapping her arms around chan’s waist trying to console him.

 

“honestly, hyunbin’s the only guy here who isn’t afraid of commitment.” bambam says.

“that’s because i don’t like to play games and is a great boyfriend, right chae?”

“yeaaaah let’s go with that.” chaeyeon says sarcastically. hyunbin frowns and throws a potato chip at her. 

 

“i could be a great boyfriend too! just need to find the right girl.” jeongguk says, his mouth full of food.

“oh please.” eunha protests.

“i agree with eunha, kook.” lisa adds.

“you wouldn’t know commitment even if it hit you on the head.” minghao says.

“this is slander!” jeongguk slams a fist on the table.

“these are facts.” woojin voices.

 


End file.
